Married To The Enemy
by RillianeK
Summary: Getting married to someone you love is the worst thing that could happen to you in your life, especially if he's the enemy. What will these two lovers do to keep their love? Sequel to 'Look After You' SplendontxFlakyxFlippy


_November. 02, 2012 _

_Autumn _

Winter is approaching fast. In fact, it's only a month away. In the rose filled garden where two lovers' laughter & giggles can be heard. The young girl whose hair is red with flakes that were white as snow, spinning her white dress happily as her lover spun her around in a free styled waltz that they're creating. The young man whose hair is forest green, wore black pants and a white button up shirt with his dog tags clinging around his neck admired the girl as he spun her around and around, making her giggle and stumble in happiness.

"Whoa, I'm getting dizzy now, can we stop?" She asked as she sat on the grass

"If you wish, my head is aching a bit anyways." He said as he pulled her around his arms

"How are your wounds?"

He peeked under his shirt to see it healing slowly but his cuts & bruises healed faster than the one where the bullet had hit him. He sighed.

"It still aches every now and then, but I'll be okay." He said

"You sure?"

"Absolutely" he said and kissed her forehead to assure her

Nothing could ever disturb them in this moment… Although…

"Flaky! Flaky!" Lammy yelled as she ran towards them

The two stood up immediately as Lammy's voice had a hint of danger that was coming. And as Lammy reached them, her face was filled in anxiety as she kept breathing in and out, trying to compose herself quickly to tell the news.

"He… h-he is h-here…" she stuttered

"Who's here, Lammy?" Flippy said

She looked over at Flaky in concern almost giving a hint that the visitor was searching for her.

"Splendont"

"Wh-what?! What does he want now?" Flaky said

"I don't know, but he says he wants to speak with you. And you alone, Flaky." Lammy said

"I'm not sure about this, Flaky. I think I should come with you." Flippy said as he intertwined his hand in hers tightly

"Lammy, you can go now. Tell Lumpy and Mr. Pickles to stay out of the living room and make sure they're armed with handguns, Lammy you know how to use one right? So I guess you should equip yourself with one too. This is just to make sure of our safety, who knows what tricks Splendont has under his sleeve." Flaky explained

"Yes ma'am. I'll get on it then." Lammy said as she began to sprint back into the mansion

Flaky looked at Flippy with anxiety. But Flippy just kissed her forehead to comfort the scared girl.

"It's going to be alright." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist while flaky wrapped her arms around his neck

Flaky tip toed and reached for his lips. Flippy returned the kiss and pulled her closer. The kiss went on deeper and deeper, not one of them both cared to keep Splendont waiting. Flippy's left hand brought up her leg and slid it up close to her thigh, to find a hand gun strapped around her thigh. He pulled away and smirked.

"Gee, what's this, love?" he teased

"Better to be safe than sorry. I'm always prepared." She winked

She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beats. She smirked as her hands found something at the back of his pants, a handgun.

"And what's this one, sweetie?~" She said as she pulled the gun out of the back of his pants

"I always carry one. Besides, better to be safe than sorry." He smirked "Give it back." He said

She handed him his gun and tucked it at the back of his pants.

"Ready?" he asks

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered and her face grew paler by the minute they started walking back in the mansion

_**~Connor Mansion~**_

The two of them stood in front of the door to the living room, thinking of what will greet them once they come in. Flaky had chills rising up to her spine as he hand touched the cold door knob but Flippy just kept telling her that everything will be alright, and that nothing could go wrong. She succumbed into his comfort and turned the knob clockwise, hearing it click as she swung the door open gently.

"How long has it been, Flaky?" Splendont greeted as he stood there by the fireplace holding a glass of wine

"N-not too long as I recall it." She said

"Oh come on, still grudging on me? And I specifically requested Lammy to speak with _you only_." he chuckled and sipped his wine

"Why are you here?" Flippy said

"I'm here for a truce." Splendont said

"A truce?" Flaky said

"Precisely! You see, for how many decades our families have been quite to be incompatible with one another. So a decision has been made that we should get married." He said as he flashed a cheeky sadistic smile

Flippy started to boil up but Flaky kept him at ease.

"What are you two staring at? Flaky, don't tell me _your_ father hasn't explained this to you." Splendont said as he posed as if he was really shocked

By the looks of Flaky's face, it said it all. She knew nothing about this. Flippy was looking at both of them, looking for a straight answer.

"Let me explain it to you then…" he said

_At the year 1939, Flynn Connor & Vincent Darkwood were partners in specializing weapons for the military since the World War II occurred. These two specialists grew up together in the same neighborhood and when years passed by during their childhood, elementary years, high school years, and until their college years, all those years they had each other's backs. They were hired by the military to construct and were promoted to specialists in the weaponry. The first weapon they made was the 'Whistler' a bomb that can make a crater about 100 feet wide. It was successful when the first 50 planes that carried these bombs into Japan. _

_They even created a hand gun_ _that had three holes and can shoot three bullets at the same time in an across position and they called it 'The Three Amigos'. All their weapons were all fully functional and incredibly advanced. The two had been paid extremely high to make bombs, weapons and even blue prints for a bullet proof tank or any other vehicle. _

_Until the year 1956 came. That was when they had to build a weapon that could exterminate an entire region about 250 miles that the crater should be wide. The two went crazy & mad about making this bomb. It was constructed to be small about 4 inches wide & 4 inches tall, it appears to look like a cube with equal sides. It can be detonated by a wireless remote. It was so impossible that these two lack sleep, water & food in such determination to make this bomb. _

_1957 the bomb still wasn't successful. The military were getting disturbed by their unusual behavior. So, they were sent back to their families so that they can relax. Their wives were getting worried about their husbands' violent and quick tempered attitudes lately. Even their children were getting abused verbally but not physically. _

_1960 they were called back to work on the bomb. The two worked on it once more but individually since the two of them disagreed on everything about the modifications for the bomb, none of these two agreed at one another's ideas, theories and etc. So they worked on their own. _

_On the night of April. 28, 1960 they decided to work on their homes since the laboratory in the military wasn't in good shape. It was rumored that they had their own laboratories in their own homes. While Vincent Darkwood was working late at night, smoke entered his laboratory as a servant called out that the house was on fire. But it was too late for him to save anyone; he was the first one to get out of the house. He can hear his wife's screams along with his 2 daughters and 3 sons. He watched them burn down along with the house. Nothing was left of him except his blue prints and equipment for the bomb that he had saved. What could have caused the fire? Nobody knew, but the neighbors said that they saw a man in a cloak that threw torches around the house. He suspected one man alone: Flynn Connor. _

_And on the night of April. 28, 1960 Flynn Connor was re sketching the blue prints for the bomb since he knew the bomb shouldn't be really small so he thought he'd made modifications on the bomb so that other parts could fit inside. Suddenly a loud burst of knocking was being heard from outside his lab. It was his son, bleeding from two holes on his arms that appeared to be bullets. His son explained that 5 five men hijacked the car that his family was using and shot them all with rapidly firing guns. Eventually his son died of blood loss. Those type of guns weren't made during that time, he haven't even thought of making such a weapon unless… Vincent Darkwood invented one… He had theorized that Vincent got jealous of him and had his family brutally murdered. _

_June. 23, 1960 Flynn Connor & Vincent Darkwood met up and blamed one another for having their families killed. They didn't bother to listen to their own opinions and just kept on spatting out at one another. That was the day they'd declare hatred and war at one another, they were hired in different militaries and in different places to make weapons to keep on living. The other family members of these two men heard the news and discontinued their gatherings and friendly get-togethers._

_September. 18, 1995 Pablo Connor had been invited by Daniel Darkwood to set up a treaty for both of the families. Since it has been heard that some of the two opposing family members kill one another or at least tried. It has been declared that a son & a daughter from these two families must be bonded as one to bring peace once and for all. _

"Interesting family background right? To think when I didn't know about this, I've always wanted a future with you darling." He said as he held her chin gently but Flaky just swatted his hand away

"You disgust me… there is no way I'll ever be married to you!" she spat out at Splendont

"I was afraid you'll say that, if you don't believe me, then here. Read it." Splendont said as he handed her a piece of paper

Flaky's eyes widened and sore as she tried to held back tears. It was true! Her father's signature was signed above his whole name and it wasn't forged. And Splendont's father signature was next to her father's. She felt like she was being sold just like that. How can her father do this to her? But she knew he did it for the greater good. Splendont took the paper from her hands and tucked it in his coat.

"I-I…"

"I'll see you in three days, Flaky." He smirked and walked away

And as soon as he was gone, Flaky fell on her knees and cried. Flippy embraced her as she cried on his chest. Flippy & Evil were enraged by the horrible news Splendont told them. He couldn't believe it, Flaky, getting married to that jerkwad. But no, it was signed. It was official. Her father wasn't even alive to cut off the stupid treaty.


End file.
